As living standard rises, people are looking for healthy and safe home systems to improve their quality of life. The general idea for designing existing smart home systems mainly focus on people's health by providing ozone water for disinfection and sterilization and supplies negative ions-containing fresh air.
For instance, Chinese Invention Patent Application Publication No. CN101303093A discloses a faucet which supplies ozone. The faucet has a water outlet pipe. One end of the water outlet tube is connected with a gas outlet of an ozone generator. The faucet is provided with a mixer where the water outlet pipe and the gas outlet pipe meet. Ozone from the ozone generator is mixed with tap water to form ozone water. Therefore, when the user turns on the tap water, the water dissolves ozone and the ozone water can be used for disinfecting, cleaning and washing.